


Clown's smile

by growligan



Series: Shinigami shenanigans [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brutality, Clowns, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, seriously there's clown in this don't read it if you can't handle that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Inspired by recent events, I decided to write a fic about our favorite shinigami friends as they face a mysterious clown mystery. Join them as we find out if the bonds of friendship and love and comradeship will be enough.The main focus is on Alan and his relationship with Eric.ABANDONED FIC





	1. The dream

It was a cold wet night. Not just outside but also inside Alan’s house the heat didn’t work and every time the howling wind flew by it seemed to press through the thin walls protecting him from the outside world filling his apartment with a cold not unlike the one outside. Alan shivered and wrapped the thick blanket closer around his fragile body Eric had promised to fix the heat for him. Alan had wanted to call an electrician but Eric had insisted that he would fix it and seemed downright offended at the idea that he couldn’t that was two weeks ago and Alan was starting to develop a cold as the fall grew colder.

He sneezed. If only Eric would let him call an electrician but he didn’t want to hurt the man’s feelings they were best friends after all and you didn’t do that to a friend Eric had told him as much he had looked hurt as he said it. Alan wanted to be a good friend so he hadn’t called. But it had been two weeks and if he didn’t know better he would think Eric had forgotten his pinky promise but he iddn’t wanna take a chance he was rather cold than hurt Eric’s feelings.

The clock struck ten and Alan yawned as the colection of scented candles on his living room table flickered in unison with the bells it was getting late and if he wasn’t careful his candles would burn out soon and he wouldn’t have any heat left for tomorrow besides the intermingling scents was making him feel slightly nauseous maybe it was time to go to bed.

He laid down in bed and the nightmares took him over…

A man was running through an alley Alan thought the man looked familiar but he couldn’t place him his footsteps echoed against the cobblestones and Alan realized they must be in London. There was something about the man that didn’t seem right his face was unusually pale but the thick red lips seemed to be locked in a permanent grin. The nose was big and seemed swollen and just as red as the lips maybe this was a demon? Alan shivered it was a horrific creature and he couldn’t shake the feeling that this revolting being was familiar in some way. If it hadn’t been for the orange afro he might have suspected Grell was up to something again but he knew better Grell didn’tlike orange particularly much.

Just as the man stopped Alan noticed something in its hand and he knew what it was!!!! He knew!!! but before he had the time to open his mouth and call out the name that rested on his lips in recognition his eyes flew open and he was lying in his own bed in a puddle of sweat.

”Hi” said Eric he was wearing an electrician outfit and had a toolbox with him. ”I couldn’t sleep so I decided to fix the heat.”

Any remnaints of the horrorful dream and his closeness to making a breakthrough on the monster’s identity left his mind as he gazed into Eric’s beautiful two colored eyes. Something about them seemed oddly familiar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in a cafe on my phone while eating some cheesecake ;)

"MR SLINGBOB!!!!" echoed William T. Spears' voice through the building but especially in the ears of the man standing in front of him. Eric covered his ears with his largeish hands and muttered a curse in Scottish it went past William as he kept shouting at his interior

"You incompetent sluggish imbecilic swine" the bespectlaced man raged, his cheeks rosy and swollen as he kept expressing his anger in an unhealthy manner. "You are once again late, Mr. Slingphries! I was expecting better from you! You look like you're at least thirty!"

The insult stung. Eric knew he was older than most of the other shinigami, at leaat when it camed to his mortal age but most people were decent enough to not brig it up mostly becausw of the tears that would fill Eric's ice at the unwelcomed rudeness.

"RONALD ISN'T MORE THAN FIFTEEN AND HE CONTINUES TO BE ON TIME" shouted William unaware of the anguish that was building up in Eric from somewhere in the background Ronald shot that he was eighteen but no one listebed the whole office had turned to watch the spectacle that was william's ridiculous and unnecessary wrath.

Eric swallows his pride and also his sadness he swallowed and looked William right in the eyes curses danglig from his lips like spider threqds but he sucked them in no he wasn't going to give Mr. Shitboss the pleasure of watching him cry!!!!

"Alan lost a fucking flower last night you insentive mongrel!!!!"

"Maybe Alan needs to reconsider his priorities if he's going to have a breakdown every time a flower dies" William argued tiredly.

In a corner, Alan cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go now I'm out of cheesecake and i need to buy oranges xD


	3. Cafeteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it tell me what you think

The fluorescent lights in the ceiling filled the cafeteria with a haunted glow as Eric walked into the cafeteria people turned and stared after him as he walked across the room looking resolute yet humbel as he approached the fod stand.

His muscular hips swayed seductively beneath his firm ass (he’d taken up twerking recently) ass he crossed the room the eyes following him as he grabbed a plate ignoring his place in the line he was in a hurry.

“OI MATE!!!” yelled a familiar voice from somewhere in the back of the line “TAKE YER PLACE IN THE LINE YE FUCKIN’ CUNT!!!” Eric ignored the hurtful words that was slung towards him from Lawrence Anderson’s wrinkled old mouth the man had a temper Eric did best in not indulging it…

“OI SLINGBOG!” Other people in the line joined in and suddenly the cafeteria was filled with people shouting his name the insults from school echoing in his mind at every missaying “Slinghog Slinghog Slinghog” it echoed. Eric had been a fat child, quite barrel like in fact but years of honing his shapeshifting skills had gotten rid of his excess fat and left him with a nicely toned body that he took every opportunity he got to show off.

The lunch lady gently laid some kind of quivering puddinglike substance on his plate he thought he could spot a fruit or maybe a tiny marshmallow inside it he moved on to the table sighing internally as he readied himself for another healthy nutritious meal in the distance Ronald was sweeping his third glass of chocolate milk to drown out the taste

“Hello Eric” said Alan who was also at the table he had disinfected his pudding and poked out the little things inside it Eric could confirm upon sight that it was indeed a marshmallow he stabbed his fork into the green goo the insults still stinging “Eric you have to stop cutting before everyone else in line” Alan explained as he sipped his glass of wine it’s easy for you to say Eric thought.

Alan didn’t know what it was like he didn’t have Eric’s compulsive need to prove himself as a man Eric had long since had doubts about his masculinity Alan had no such doubts he was fine being seen as the tender soul he was but Eric wanted respect and admirance he wanted to be seen as a real alpha male!!!!!!

“Thank you for fixing my electricity” Alan exclaimed gently and the marshmallow on his place approached his mouth Eric sighed it was time for him too to force himself to eat things hadn’t been the same since they ran out of money he missed real food but his thoughts died down as he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around….

It was Andersona nd he looked angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other fic is doing much better than this do you all hate Eric and Alan????


End file.
